


God Receives

by Abaddon_era



Series: Alternate Gods [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Android Gavin Reed, Android Hank Anderson, Background Relationships, Character Death, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mild Smut, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Rejection, Self-Sacrifice, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abaddon_era/pseuds/Abaddon_era
Summary: Can an android really fall in love?Meet GV900Can this cold hearted detective finally sees his importance?Spoiler alert: He didn'tMeet Connan 'Nines" Stern
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Alternate Gods [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610524
Kudos: 4





	1. Just Great

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys due to my schedule and thius story is confusing as fuck, I decided to make it a series to finally sort this out, and this series may have slow update.
> 
> Thank you for supporting this story comments and constructive criticisms is appreciated!

GV 900 - GAVIN

The android never noticed it till now that maybe the detective may have been using his feelings towards him, he is just madly in loved and no matter how powerful he is or much he is worth, love can do many things, it has been a peaceful revolution since, thanks to Robo Jesus Carl, with the help of his son Markus Manfred, the android CL200 an android that looked to be in his 70's delivered the whole ordeal to a peaceful march and so on, making all the androids free, but for what's its worth, even the deviant leader don't know how love works. During the final battle, Markus, his human son on a wheelchair charged at him, as snipers preparing for a shot, a single shot was fired, but Carl was pushed on his way, as his son was shot just below the heart.

Everything stopped after that, the police stand down, Carl immediately attended to his son, bleeding on the cold snow of November, Gavin can clearly remember, Carl's face full of tears, as he shouted for medical assistance and calling for his son's name, even though his son is awake, blood getting soaked on his clothes and the snow below, the medical team immediately helped Markus, but the human was so stubborn that almost every android in the plaza was brought to the hospital as well, just so they can make sure the deviant leader and his son is okay.

After that the president Larson Ivan declared the androids as another form of intelligence, the change of heart was questioned a few times, but some speculated, it is from the display of affection towards a father and son at the moment, everyone knows the president lost his son in a war, and the decision may have been revolved around that.

***

"Done"

Gavin said, as he logged out from his computer, the clock on the wall reads '4:55pm' same as the lieutenant finally made an appearance, his brunette hair was everywhere as opposed to his little brother who was a clean freak, Connor Stern was a mess but a good mess at that, but every women who find him attractive suddenly pull out due to his, hideous fashion sense, which is patterned shirts and big leather jackets to top it off, his brother Richard Connan 'Nines' Stern was different, cold, calculated and an asshole, dress to impress, so when he set on his eyes to a particular woman, the woman just melted, and at that Gavin can't compete, but last but not least Conrad 'Sixty' Stern, who is a doctor in training, the only brother who didn't pursue criminology, of course, the most mischievous out of the three, but for what's he truly is, Gavin find him friendly than the two, or maybe because they have a friendship-enemy relationship with Connor that they find themselves talking as much.

"Hey Gavin" a CN200 called out in which Gavin replied.

"Hey bitch" and grinned, Tina rolled his eyes and approached the android and pointing at the door.

"A girl wants to see you, says you saved her"

"I prefer men Tina, get out" Gavin said, as he picked up his key on the table and stood up.

"Unlikely, cmon! I said I was sorry that last time hehehe" the male android just rolled his eyes "she also said, she was from a recent case" that peaked the android's interest.

"Where is she?" They soon began to hike their way in the Dpd's lobby, and there, a girl was indeed waiting for them, Gavin immediately scanned her.

**SINCLAIRE-ANDERSON, AREENO MOBS, 22**

**NO CRIME RECORDS**

**ARCHITECT - MECHANIC**

The woman stood up seeing them, his dark maroon hair on places, green eyes shining, she approached the two android and smiled even more, seeing her savior.

"Thank you Miss Tina!" 

"No probs kid, take care of him okay?" Tina said, as she pat Gavin on the shoulders "Well I'm going now! See you tomorrow Gavin!" And Tina was gone.

"Finally! I'm so happy to met you! I'm Areeno Mobs Sinclaire, but you can call me Claire" the girl said, Gavin can't fantom that standing at only 5'2, this girl isn't even a girl but a woman, who in an architect and a mechanic at that, Gavin shook his head.

"What do you want kid?" Gavin started as the woman smiled like a child, Gavin looked at her up and down, the people in the DPD one by one eyed them and waving their goodbyes.

"I'm working part time in Cyberlife under new management" he raises a questioning brow at that "want me to look at that damage you have carrying for almost a week now?" At that moment, Gavin was sold, he didn't even tell someone about his injury, yet this girl knew.

'Of course she knew?' He thought

***

The girl practically dragged her, in her workshop, and indeed the girl is a certified employee at the company, Gavin scanned the surroundings, on the corner a picture frame was seen, one with the girl, an older man who is an android, who seems to be all familiar, and a boy who seems to be maybe six or seven can be seen, and the other frame was with the girl with Chloe Kamski, both of them holding what seems to be an award.

Chloe Kamski. The name left a sour taste on his buds as he remembered the human gave him a gun and ordered him to shoot an EJ600 just to have any information for Jericho.

"Oh!" The girl was on his side smiling fondly at the pictures "the android is our bot, I was in an internship with cyberlife at the same time finishing a degree in architecture" the girl started, Gavin was just silent "my parents are not always in the house, my father was an abusive man who only go home for money whenever mom came home from work" the girl pause "I didn't know but...after that my mother ordered Hank to hide my baby brother, which the android complied, he too didn't know, but a shot was heard in the household" she then turn to Gavin, a smile still plastered on her face "and before Hank could do anything, he said that all that matters is to protect my brother...he deviated" pause "well, that was 6 years ago" she chirped in, going to her work again.

He deviated...6 years ago!? That means deviants already existed way before it became a global problem, Gavin looked the picture again.

"So your brother must have grown a lot" Gavin still confused asks, the girl turned to him, she is now wearing a pair of googles.

"Oh! That was recent photo" the girl laughs "deviancy is an old concept detective, and to answer your question, my baby brother is a deviated CN500 and the older looking android is a HK400" she put her hands on her hips, still with an amused smile "I thought androids have great memories but I guess you forgot huh"

Wait don't tell me. Claire laughs.

"Oh God!" Gavin said covering his face in embarrassment "Now I feel bad chasing after them!...Phck! 'm sorry"

"No hard feelings, it must be tough fighting your code, you did what you thought is right" she said "can you sit here for a moment, let me check the damage first" Gavin did what he was told, his top was then discarded, Claire examined him and nods.

"You may not read into it but you are lucky, your thirium pump is advance, but" she said tapping on her googles as a blue light scanned him "give it a few days, you have an equivalent of an android heart attack" she said turning to her workshop.

"Why are you helping me?" Gavin said, he didn't know why, but somehow, he trusted this person.

"I always do" he then scanned her, but it came out as optimal.

I always do?

"Have we met before?" 

"Sorry detective but, relationships are not my thing" silence then laughter was heard "anyways, you are a prototype, I'm still working on your thirium pump...a new one, I'll come visit you again...and that is saying you won't have that heart attack first" Gavin shuddered suddenly.

"Thank you" Gavin silently said, Claire smiled.

"You're welcome as always!" She grinned "so who's the hottie with you? You know the blue eyed one!" The girl cheerfully said, Gavin can't help it but blushed and faked a a cough.

"My partner"

"Hmmm...a reckless one at that too" she put her finger on her chin, like she is thinking "So you are together?! You would be a cute couple!" Claire smiled wildly, shaking the gloves on her hand, but was replaced with a frown, as Gavin sadly smiled.

"Nah, he has a fiancé and we are just partner, nothing more" Gavin awkwardly chuckled, as the girl nods in understanding.

" ~~This one too huh?~~ " Gavin raised a brow at that.


	2. Compatibility

GV900 - Gavin

As promised, the girl did went to the Dpd, and Gavin finding himself yelling and throwing insults at the HK400, as the two immediately recognized one another.

"You plastic fucking prick! You chased us to death!" HK400 said yelling.

"Well yeah! You ran you pcking asshole! At that time you were a vigilant, how am I suppose to fight my code?!" Gavin answered.

"I have a kid!"

"An android kid!"

"I have an android kid! All I ever wanted was for us to be free!"

"I didn't know Okay!!" Claire laughed.

"Okay...okay! We are disturbing this great day with the two of you bickering at one another, let's just get down to business" Hank grumbled, crossing his arms on his chest "Hank play nice"

"Tsk" Claire shakes his head a smile on her lips.

"Gavin, is there a room we can secure privately?" The girl inquired as they have been standing for thirty minutes and being eyed by bystanders in the lobby, Gavin shakes his head.

"No, but my appartment is a few blocks away, in a walking distance I might add" Claire nods smiling and skipping ahead of them.

"Good for me! I'll start the car!" As she was outside, Gavin turned to the android.

"Sorry" he started, taking the Hank off guard "by the time I realized I was wrong, it was too late, but I do hope you can forgive me"

"Well Cole would forgive you in a beat" Gavin hearing the boy's name stir something within him...No the boy...

"Did the bo--" Gavin shakes his head again "I'm sorry about Cole" Hank eyed him again, then laughed at him.

"Nothing happened, Cole's in school...boy you're gullible!" Hank said walking away from him.

"Phcking hate you!"

"The sentiment is mutu--" Hank said, stopping on his tracks as he bump into someone, the android immediately catch the man, snaking his arms on the man's slim figure.

"Old man! Cat got.....your tongue?" Gavin studied the scene, the lieutenant wrap against Hanks arms both of them staring at each others eyes, Claire appeared right beside Gavin, grinning from ear to ear.

"I wonder when these two will meet" she said, Gavin glanced at her and then back at the two.

"It feels like I'm having deja vu" Gavin said confused.

"You're not the only one" she said getting back in the car. Hank looked at the man in his arms and immediately was smitten, his face full of freckles and that warm blush on his face, making the man more cute than he already is, Hank can't help it but move his hands further down, and fondle the man's behind, as the man practically moaned on him, eyes glassy with lust, the android licked lips.

"Damn you're hot" Hank started "want me to fondle you more?" Hank continued his assault, as the man's arousal rubbed on him, he soon press his finger on the mans clothe hole, and that made the man moaned one last time and broke from his trance.

"Unless you want to be charge with public indecency!" Connor pushed the android off and glared at Hank "get out of my way fucking android!" still flushed, Hank just shrugged smirking but not moving from his place, eyeing the lieutenant from up to bottom and scanning him, Connor feel exposed and hugged his big jacket more.

"Sure Connor, want me to fuck you here?" Connor visibly moaned at that, and to stop anymore of the lust pheromones, Gavin stepped in, glad that most of the parking lot is empty and most officers are on the field.

"You two are gross...disgusting" it seems as if none of the two heard him, as Hank continued to undress Connor...mentally, Gavin thought the Lieutenant would complain about this behaviour but Connor is too far gone for his own good, as he too eyed Hank the same. Gavin shuddered. Gavin have no choice but to call Claire across from the parking lot, to drag Hank. A moment later Hank nodded Led yellow before turning red, walking his way to Gavin's superior and whispering something on his ears, making Connor more red. Hank then followed Gavin, not before Gavin told Connor where he is going and what they are doing...well the important parts are left out, the lieutenant looks far too gone, as he eyed their retreating back.

"You two are disgusting" Gavin said breaking the silence as the other android was still smiling.

"Ra9!" Hank groaned "Can't wait to pound that man" Hank said licking his lips.

"(Insert manly screaming of Gavin here)"

***

Hank didn't shut up about the things he will do with Connor along the ride, he never knew a 5 minute drive will take forever, and somehow he wants to rip his biocomponent responsible for his hearing, Claire is laughing on the way, even suggesting more kinks to try that the lieutenant would indulge, Gavin doesn't want to use his preconstructions anymore, when Gavin saw the apartment building, he told Claire to park immediately, as the GV900 practically leaped from the car to outside just to get away from the two, talking sexualy.

"You know for a woman, you sure do know a lot" Gavin said to Claire as she locked the car.

"Hmmmm, I'm a BL fanatic, so I don't mind" Gavin didn't question her more, and just put his palm on the scanner, the door opening.

"Feel free at home" he said, tho he actually don't do much on this house, but because of the revolution, he felt adecquate to have a house just like the other android, the apartment was no means small, and it seems to be of luxury for any human, it has a loft, and a bed on it, a kitchen, a dining area and a living area.

"Wow your house is clean"

"What do you expect?" Gavin questioned Hank, as he went to the kitchen to retrieve some refreshments, a thirium for both him and Hank "Claire! What do you want for a drink?" He called out from the kitchen, rummaging through the refrigerator.

"Anythings fine! Nothing alcoholic though" she answered.

"Copy that" Gavin pour the juice on the glass, putting all drinks on a tray, as he made his way into the living room, setting the tray on the coffee table.

"Nice place by the way" Claire said, aiming at the drinks, sipping at it.

"Thanks" Hank grabbed a drink too as the three sat in comfortable silence, Claire then put the case she has been carrying on the table, and opening it. Two clicking sounds can be heard as she opened the case.

"This is custom made Gavin" she said as Gavin peaked through, this one glows a soft lavender than any normal pump he seen so far, he can't helped but just looked at how pretty it was "after being badly damaged, this can stay active for 30 mins only or less, more time for you to grab another thirium pump for replacement" she explained " in terms of being taken out, you won't start a countdown too until the last one minute mark like other pumps, but instead the pump's power will still generate for 10 minutes or less upon removal, but you can also monitor how minutes you have left before permanent shutdown, so basically it is a very upgraded version of what you have now"

"How do you know this works?" Gavin was sold again, he didn't even care at this point, he scanned the thirium pump.

**BIOCOMPONENT 0GV35-350000000 UNKNOWN-CUSTOM**

**THIRIUM 310**

**COMPATIBILITY: COMPATIBLE**

"Hank?" Hank opened his shirt as Gavin glared, but soon replaced with awe as he saw the slight pink glow on Hank's chest, Hank then grabbed his thirium pump and pulled it out.

"What do you think you're doing!" Gavin screamed out loud, Claire chuckling.

B **IOCOMPONENT 0HK53-530000000 UNKNOWN CUSTOM**

**THIRIUM 310**

**COMPATIBILITY: INCOMPATIBLE**

At least he knew that he and Hank are not compatible.

"As she said, normal thirium pumps lasts you a minute" Hank explained like normal, waving the pump in front of him, if his pump were taken out, he would have trouble speaking "this one lasts me about 9 minutes before imminent shut down" he said before putting it back on his chest "and my job here is done" Hank said as he sipped his drink.

"How about it?" He knew he barely know this girl, but again for some odd reason he trusted her...more than Nines. Gavin nodded. And took the new pump carefully from the case, Claire smiling warmly at him. He then zip his uniform, his pump regulator on sight, with the other hand empty, he slowly grabbed the edges of the thirium pump and pulled.

Immediately he was bombarded with warnings, his vision going red. Claire immediately took the pump from his hands and pushed it on his chest, like sucking air, he blacked out for approximately 30 seconds before regaining vision again, the girl looked at him worrily, as Hank helped him sit up.

"God! I thought I broke you!" Claire said finally breathing normally.

"I thought I was gonna die" Gavin said, he looked at his chest a soft glow of lavender circling his thirium pump.Claire grabbed his hands and gave him his old pump, he held it between his fingers and examined it.

**BIOCOMPONENT 8651**

**THIRIUM 310**

**SLIGHTLY DAMAGED**

**ERROR 00100010110**

**COMPATIBILITY: COMPATIBLE**

**"** how are you feeling?" Claire questioned worriedly, Hank also eyed him.

"I'm fine...just shocked" 

"We will stay for a while, I'm gonna check your vitals and made sure you are not having difficulties adjusting to the pump" Gavin just nods, as Hank help him sit up on the couch.

"Damn, never felt that since ever" Gavin said resting head more, the girl took his laptop and starts typing on, and once in a while sipping on her juice.

"I know kid...I know, want to hear a story as you were adjusting to the pump?" Hank said a grin plastered on his face, Gavin once again shuddered but he felt himself physically dropping in the couch, so he just nods at Hank.

"Okay shoot"

"There was this lieutenant with supple ass that makes this old man, want to spread him and fuc--"

"(Insert Gavin crying here)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is rated mature because...Connor and Hank  
> .  
> .  
> [○] Save Gavin  
> [□] Continue torturing Gavin  
> [◇] Hank's story sexcapades ft. Claire  
> [☆] (insert Gavin sobbing more here)


End file.
